The Universal Spirit Bomb! The Final Grand Tour
Summary Gohan proceeds to rush him, but he is knocked away with ease as he almost faints from exhaustion. However, he notices Syn with his daughter and transforms into True Super Saiyan 4 again to kick him away, but the Shadow Dragon responds by trying to kill Pan only to cause Gohan to become enraged and gain power boost due to his anger. Despite being severely weakened - he is able to overpower the Shadow Dragon and knocks him into the ground before kneeing him in the chest followed up with him grabbing Syn by the neck and slamming him into the ground. Pan realises that Gohan is dangerously close to killing himself by overexertion and tries to tell him to stop, but he is too furious to listen. She starts begging someone to end it as quickly as possible - as she makes her plea - Goku reawakens in the Ultra Instinct -Sign- form and proceeds to focus his thoughts as Gohan continues to pummel the Shadow Dragon as he pants from exhaustion while Old Kai watches Goku and seems to smile as Goku's hair turns a silvery-white colour and it comes clear that he has completed the form. Goku achieved Ultra Instinct - as soon as the form is complete - he proceeds to dash directly at Syn Shenron. For a moment it appears that he missed but after a few seconds - the Shadow Dragon is sent flying into the ground as Gohan's anger subsides due to the shock of saying his father's new form. Goku proceeds to overpower Syn Shenron vastly as he wipes the floor with him and sends him crashing into the ground. Goku's speed alone alters the terrain around him as the ground deforms and mountains far away from him crumble away. He proceeds to request King Kai to help him gather energy from around the universe to create a Universal Spirit Bomb. As he fights - energy from around the universe gather into his Spirit Bomb as he directs the negative energy into it causing it to be converted into positive energy while kicking Syn in the chest while dodging all his energy attacks with nothing but instinct and proceeds to punch him in the gut followed by a kicking to face and ends it with backflip knee kick to the back - sending him flying into a piece of debris. Syn notices the Spirit Bomb and is shocked about how big it's already gotten as Goku explains its energy from the entire universe. Eventually, it reaches the size the Goku was hoping for as he continues to battle against the Shadow Dragon before sending Syn flying into space with a kick to the head and proceeds to launch the Universal Spirit Bomb by kicking at the Shadow Dragon. King Kai is surprised by Goku not using the gathering stances, but Goku simply quips back that King Kai is unobservant and tells him that he used the stance in the middle of his hi-speed movements. Syn Shenron quivers in fear as the giant energy sphere inches closer to him before hitting and surrounding him as he crumbles dust along with his replica Dragon Balls while regulars fall back to Earth. Goku lands on the ground as he confirms Syn Shenron's death to everyone before Shenron summons himself looks directly at Goku - he tells Goku of the risks of the use Dragon Balls saying that the risk was put in place to prevent overuse, but Bulma's Dragon Radar made it easy for overuse. He apologises to everyone before telling Goku that he currently has the power grant 3 limitless wishes for just this summoning and Goku wastes no time to revive everyone that was killed by the Shadow Dragons and Dr. Myuu's invasion while restoring the damages. Shenron tells Goku to be wise in his next wish as he plans to disappear for a century. Goku asks Shenron for a location that allows him to remain for a century without him ageing and Shenron tells him about the Dragon Realm as it has no means time flow - he can remain there for as long as he wants. Goku asks Shenron for a chance to say his farewells before asking for his wish following a tearful farewell. Pan stays behind at the battle site - still destroyed as Goku only wished for damages that the Machine Mutants and Shadow Dragons caused to be fixed - with Vegeta; she asks what he is going to do and he says that as he picks up one of Goku's wristbands that he'll continue to improve and do what he can for the world until he passes before handing Goten the wristband. He leaves the battle site as Pan remains behind as Chronoa watches over before asking Face to ensure that the current timeline's Shenron will never spawn Shadow Dragons and as result, the current timeline Shadow Dragons disappear from existence. Dial lands on Ukkoruk with his daughter and greets Pend asking him for his help with something. Battles *Gohan (Super Saiyan 4/True Super Saiyan 4) vs. Syn Shenron (Near-Alpha) *Goku (Ultra Instinct) vs. Syn Shenron (Near-Alpha) Category:Fanga